Nicolus "Nick" Chang
' ' 'First Name' Nick 'Last Name' Chang 'IMVU Name' NPC played by XxdensukexX or LightFang 'Nicknames' Nick, Nickky, Hong Kongs Finest, Supercop, Chang Age 25 Gender Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 189 lbs 'Blood type' B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Nick has never been the light hearted type. He has a soft spot for puppies, Women, and children, but rarely cares for much else except his job. He is always on some kind of case, as he finds civiliian life to be boring and "tasteless" He's realtivly generous actually, offering to pay for some people meals when they don't have proper funding, or no cash at all. He makes a suprsingly high sallery, for a simple cop, but with his work record one could wonder why he hasn't been paid even more. He takes no shit, but talks plenty of it. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' Is very often seen in Distrct 1. Food taste better in his opinon. 'Relationship' ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) 'Occupation' Officer of the KPD, Undercover Agent when needed. 'Fighting Stlye' ' Choy Li Fut':The system combines the martial arts techniques from various Northern and Southern Chinese kung-fu systems the powerful arm and hand techniques from the Shaolin animal forms from the South, combined with the extended, circular movements, twisting body, and agile footwork that characterizes Northern China's martial arts. It is considered an external style, combining soft and hard techniques, as well as incorporating a wide range of weapons as part of its curriculum.Choy Li Fut is an effective self-defense system, particularly noted for defense against multiple attackers.It contains a wide variety of techniques, including long and short range punches, kicks, sweeps and take downs, pressure point attacks, joint locks, and grappling. According to Bruce Lee: "Choy Li Fut is the most effective system that I've seen for fighting more than one person. It is one of the most difficult styles to attack and defend against. Choy Li Fut is the only style kung fu that traveled to Thailand to fight the Thai boxers and hadn't lost." –Bruce Lee Choy Li Fut's hand techniques contain 10 elements 十訣: Kum 擒 slapping or pressing palm deflection, Na 拿 shooting arm bridge, Gwa 掛 back fist, So 掃 sweeping, Tsop 插 yin/yang knuckle strike, Pow 拋 upward power shot, Jong 撞 small upward power shot, Chaw 爪 claw, Bin 鞭 swinging power shot, Pei 劈 chopping, and Lui Yin 擂陰 yin/yang fist.18 Choy Li Fut's leg techniques contain 6 elements: Chan 撐 bracing, Ding 釘 nailing, Liu Tat 撩踢 kicking, So 掃 sweeping, Jet 截 blocking, Au 勾 hooking, and Dan 彈 springing. There are 8 techniques of how the hand and leg techniques are applied. They are: Yin 陰 negative, Yang 陽 positive, Kong 剛 hard, Yau 柔 soft, Hui 虛 false, Shi 實 real, Tou 偷 stealing, and Lau 溜 sneaking.119 The stances of Choy Li Fut are similar in height to other martial arts styles, such as Hung Gar, but not as high as those of Wing Chun. This allows the practitioner to move quickly during combat without sacrificing stability and power generation. What is unique to the Choy Li Fut style is sometimes termed "whipping", where the practitioner's upper torso twists to generate more power in executing hand and arm techniques. In other martial art styles, the upper body is less dynamic, placing more emphasis in stability and generation of static power.Other differences include how the practitioner's stance should be while facing their opponent. In the Hung Gar and Wing Chun styles, practitioners hold their torso perpendicular to an opponent, to allow the full use of both arms. In contrast, Choy Li Fut holds the torso at an angle to the opponent to reduce the target area exposed to him, and to allow the practitioner more reach. Front stances in Choy Li Fut have the front bent leg angled in to protect the groin, while other martial arts systems have the front bent leg facing forward. During revolutionary battles between anti-Qing and government forces (1850–1877), whoever belonged to the Choy Li Fut system would identify themselves by crying out "yak" when striking with the palm, "wak" when thrusting with a tiger claw hand, "ha" when striking with the fist, "hok" when using a crane beak strike, and "dik" when kicking.120 These sounds are unique to the Choy Li Fut system. 'Chi Augumentation/Abilities' Muscle Mass Enhancement: 'The user can increase their own muscles, enhancing any physical stats pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. '''Flawness Coordination: '''The user's physical abilities are heightened to the point where they can perform any physical act without difficulty. The user merely needs to imagine themselves doing the act in their mind, then they're able to perform it without any problem. This could range from free running, to juggling swords, to doing multiple back-flips. '''Enhanced Durability: '(Due to the Muscle Mass Enhancement) The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species. *High level resistance to damage. *The user can take an attack while feeling the effect later. *The user will maintain optimal health if sickness is the aggressor, yielding to the sickness day’s later if the sickness is potent. 'Peak Human Combat: '''This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. '''Peak Human Agility: '''The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. '''Peak Human Stamina: '''Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Weapon of Choice Standard KPD Glock. Allies/Enemies Allies: KPD Enimies: Who ever is infront of his gun, Yakuza mostly. 'Background' Nick Chang or cod name "Wei Shen" is or was a specail Internal Affairs Agent in Hong Kong. He was your run of the mill badass cop, who was known for his adept martial arts skills, and rediculous accuracy with a gun, More notibly than any other advancement his his durabiltiy. Guy can take an ass whoping for sure. When Nick was young, he was always with the In-Crowd. Everyone luaghed at his jokes, he played football for two years in high school and spent the other two on the wrestling team. He's never really had the hardest of lives, but when he was 21, he became a rookie cop in the HKPD. He passed all exams with flying colors, combat espcially, and was doing drug bust and take downs, within his first 2 weeks ont he force. Tragedy struck however, when he was 22. He'd met a girl, and he'd fallen in love with her over the course of their year and a half dating spree. They were very much in love, until tragedy struck. She was cought int he middle of Nick's police mission to infultrate a Triad strong hold, by the docks....the same place their wedding was to take place. Nick tried to make sure she wouldn't show up but she did....and when she arrived ont he alter out by the docks, she was shot down by the Triad men, as they mistook her for a cop. Nick....infuriated with rage, then unlocked his hidden potential in 22 year old vessel. He rushed the triad men with no protection at all...but was taking shots to the body, and contiuining on. He broke through their ranks, and single handedly defeated all 100 of the traid men, with a steel pipe, a pair of brass kunckles, and a shoe. Some people call him the "Supercop" of Hong Kong, as that stunt made him a legend in many ways. It was also when Nick started to question just how he could to these things. How did he survive bieng shot. The real mystery was...in his hopsital report, the bullets barely perice the muscle tissue of his body. Not a single vital organ had been hit. Was it a mircile? Even Nick had no clue. Until he took a trip to Tibet, and asked the monks to tell him what was wrong with him. One of them replied. "The only thing wrong is that you don't realize who and what you are". The monks told Nick of Chi, the inner energy of all martial artist, and boy did Nick have a good bit of it. The monks also told him of his specal allignment: Light Hadou, which would explan his ability: his muscle tissues are completly denser than the regular humans. So much so to the point where gun fire will hurt him, but his muscle tissues are so tightly packed together, noting below a Magnum will perice the man all the way through. Thlough he still feels every bit of pain, this particular abilty made him realize what he truely needed to do. He'd studied with the monks in ways of meditation and chi exercise, mastering it by the age of 24. Once done, Nick came back to the HKPD and they informed him he would be departing out soon to a new unit. Nick was confused at first, but then agreed. He'd heard that he'd be charged with taking down a new type of organized crime: Yakuza. Nick didn't think it made a difference of the name, only that the crimes were the same. Nick wouldn't let anyone else fall to the gun of a Yakuza as long as his body would hold out on him. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection'Edit ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY'Edit ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:KPD Police Force Category:KPD Category:New Gen KPD